Akai Tenshi
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Eles se conheceram há muito tempo, quando Konan ainda era uma criança que vivia em um mundo de tortura e inferno. Pain a salvou, mas não por ser um herói verdade ele era só mais um assassino. U.A
1. O choro de uma criança

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, caso seus personagem fossem meus todos passariam noites infinitas na mais pura orgia. Haruno Sakura não existiria. E Asuma não teria morrido. (uma escolha infeliz de Kishimoto)

**Sumário:**Eles se conheceram há muito tempo, quando Konan ainda era uma criança que vivia em um mundo de tortura e inferno. Pain a salvou, mas não por ser um herói verdade ele era só mais um assassino.** (U.A)**

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

**Legenda:**

Na rua Takahashi no subúrbio de Tókio – **Narração normal**

_-Veja Pain todo o dinheiro que conseguimos hoje - _**Fala normal**

"_Pain era o início do meu mundo"_** – Narração de Konan**

**- Eu não quero saber!Chega!Estou cansada de tudo isso. - Voz no telefone**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO –** Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

"_Akai Tenshi" é o prêmio de __**Keiko**__ pelo desafio do fic "A princesinha"._

* * *

**X**

**Akai Tenshi**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo I – **O choro de uma criança

_**Música: **__Daddy's girl – Scorpions_

"_Eu sempre soube que ELE era um homem rotulado como perigoso diante da sociedade. O tipo que ao se encarar os olhos era possível visualizar a morte, contudo, comigo era diferente. Eu só conseguia ver o paraíso. Pain era o início do meu mundo. Era __TODO__ o meu mundo."_

_._

_.  
_

No subúrbio de Tóquio, em uma minúscula casa amarela de esquina, quando o relógio apontava para meia noite o inferno começava_._

O homem de quarenta anos com aparência maltrapilha entrava na casa brusco fazendo o máximo de barulho que conseguia querendo acordar as outras moradoras. O forte cheiro de álcool impregnava seu corpo exalando o azedo odor pelos poros. Os olhos esbugalhados com um nítido vermelho deixava os vestígios de que mais uma noite tinha se drogado.

Capengando subiu até o quarto da filha. Encolhida em um canto encostada na parede entre os braços da mãe, Konan arrepiava-se de pavor, as lágrimas livremente lhe escorria na face. Iria acontecer, um pesadelo que já fazia parte da rotina.

-_Konan, venha até o papai_. - ordenou manso e malicioso enquanto sentava na cama da filha tentando buscar apoio para não cair no chão.

_-Não chegue perto da minha filha_! - gritou a desesperada mulher apertando a garotinha entre seus braços com mais força. Tentava protegê-la em vão.

_-Cala boca vagabunda!_

A calma antes expressada desapareceu deixando a fúria transbordar as atitudes daquele homem. Atroz levantou-se da cama e arrancou a menininha dos braços da mulher que lutava para impedir que o crime novamente fosse executado contra a criança.

_-Não deixa ele fazer aquilo comigo mamãe. Me salva!_- gritava a criança de onze anos que a todo custo tentava se livrar das mãos pegajosas do pai.

A mãe da menina avançou sobre o marido desesperada para livrar sua inocente filha das garras do monstro com quem viviam por falta de opção, contudo apenas levou uma surra que lhe custou a fratura de algumas costelas e membros ao ser jogada da escada. Rolou três seqüências de degraus caindo no chão inconsciente.

A pequena Konan não tinha mais quem lhe protegesse, era apenas ela e seu molestador.

_-Agora estamos só eu e você_!

Jogando a menina contra a cama o drogado tirava as roupas desajeitado esperando que Konan fizesse o mesmo.

_-Não faça isso papai!_- suplicou a menina com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele fez!

Sem arrependimentos ou repulsa por seu ato de submeter à criança ao seu apetite sexual. Era um crime, estupro, pedofilia e incesto. Pecados imperdoáveis para alma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentada na calçada em frente á própria casa Konan olhava o pôr-do-sol, eram os últimos momentos de paz antes que a noite chegasse e o terror viesse. Queria poder fugir para longe, para um local onde jamais pudesse ser encontrada.

Naquela noite não teria a mãe para retardar á violência. Presa em uma cama de hospital com costelas e membros quebrados á figura materna se recuperava deixando a menininha de onze anos a mercê do homem sem escrúpulos com quem dividiam a casa.

Suspirou ao admirar o céu alaranjado. O término de um dia, o início de uma aterrorizante noite.

As vozes masculinas que se aproximavam tiraram à criança de seus pensamentos dramáticos. Olhou para frente vendo três vultos. Eram rapazes alguns anos mais velhos, altos e fortes em pleno vigor da adolescência. Todos usavam roupas pretas, contudo eram bem diferentes fisicamente e no estilo de se vestirem.

O rapaz da esquerda tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, falava muitos palavrões e os cabelos penteado para trás com gel, sua blusa estava aberta mostrando os músculos trabalhado do peitoral forte e uma corrente de crucifixo prata. Ele parecia discutir com os dois companheiros.

_-Todo esse dinheiro só para matar um político filho da puta._ - disse Hidan passando as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente – _Creio que Deus prefira que matemos por um bem maior do que pela porra desse dinheiro._

_-Você tem a mente pequena. Sempre achei que era um desperdiço recrutar alguém tão sem ambição como você. - _comentou Kakuzu contando o dinheiro com adoração.

Quem contava o dinheiro era o rapaz da esquerda. Sua pele morena era um contraste com os miúdos olhos verdes. Suas características físicas denunciava ser o mais velho, seu modo de falar era polido e usava roupas mais sofisticadas deixando claro que ele estava no subúrbio apenas de passagem.

-_Ahhhhh riquinho de merda quando eu tiver a oportunidade vou te açoitar no meio de uma igreja para pagar por seus pecados_ - mostrando o dedo do meio Hidan completou a frase com uma gargalhada malvada deixando claro que o que disse não era uma brincadeira, tão pouco uma ameaça, se tivesse a oportunidade faria exatamente o que disse.

_-Calem a boca vocês dois._ - Pain disse com a voz baixa e intimidadora.

O rapaz do meio foi o que mais chamou a atenção de Konan que não conseguia tirar os olhinhos azuis da imagem que se aproximava. Os cabelos laranja e descoloridos estavam arrepiados para cima, a pele pálida do nariz era repleta de pircings, os olhos intimidadores mostravam claramente que ele era o líder. Usava um longo sobretudo que balançava com seu andar imponente.

-_Certo!_- disse Hidan dando de ombros.

Konan tinha uma idéia de quem eram os três jovens. No subúrbio os boatos sobre uma gangue chamada A_katsuki_ formada por adolescente ganhava força a cada dia. Matadores de aluguel, jovens e perigosos. A polícia havia colocado recompensas grandes por suas cabeças, queriam os rapazes vivos ou mortos ninguém, no entanto parecia querer entrar no caminho. Ser inimigo da Akatsuki era o mesmo que ser sentenciado a morte. O líder estava recrutando novos integrantes, não importava a idade bastava ter talento para matar.

Pararam ao notarem o olhar infantil sobre eles. Konan, no entanto não sentia medo com a súbita atenção, pelo contrário estava interessada na presença perigosa daqueles três perto de si. Podia morrer, sabia disso, mas deixar aquele mundo parecia muito convidativo. - Paz eterna soava muito bonito.

_-Hey piveta o que 'tá olhando, quer morrer?_- ameaçou Hidan passando a língua nos lábios maliciosamente. Gostava de matar, só de imaginar o sangue escorrendo de suas vítimas a adrenalina em seu corpo corria rapidamente por suas veias.

_-Talvez!_ - respondeu a menininha piscando os olhos azuis pensativa.

_-Hein?_- Hidan pensou não ter ouvido direito o que lhe fora dito em resposta.

Kakuzo havia perdido o interesse e voltou a contar o dinheiro em suas mãos. Pain por outro lado olhou a garotinha sentada na calçada com mais atenção. Os olhos azuis da criança vidrados nele pedia uma silenciosa ajuda, ela o mirava como se ele fosse seu salvador.

Levantando-se do chão Konan bateu a sujeira da roupa, olhou para o líder dos jovens assassinos ignorando completamente os outros dois - deixando Hidan irritado com a falta de atenção – então perguntou com o único objetivo de naquela noite não precisar ter medo de entrar em casa.

_-Quanto cobra pelos seus serviços?_

Com a pergunta da menina Kakuzo voltou a atenção para ela imaginando quem uma criança daquele tamanho tinha vontade de matar. Hidan caiu na gargalhada achando a coragem de Konan em se dirigir a eles como se estivesse fechando um negócio engraçada.

_-Uma quantia na qual você não pode pagar. - _Pain cruzou os braços frente ao peito e disse com sua voz grave.

_-Posso pagar de outra forma que não seja dinheiro._

_-O que uma piveta de oito anos..._- antes que Hidan continuasse Konan o interrompeu.

_-Onze._

_-Arg, que seja! O que uma menininha de onze anos tem a oferecer?_

_-Sei que encontrarão uma utilidade para mim.- _a voz da menina era firme tentando convencê-los a trocar o serviços deles pelo dela.

Seja lá quem fosse à pessoa que a criança queria matar devia estar lhe causando um mal quase impossível dela ter vontade de viver ou Konan não estaria ali se expondo ao perigo conversando com assassinos que pouco se importavam com a vida dela. Se os aborrecesse por menor que fosse eles a matariam sem arrependimentos.

_-Precisamos de alguém que limpe e cozinhe na sede_. - disse Kakuzo guardando o dinheiro no bolso de dentro do terno.

_-E você quer que uma piveta faça isso?Arg, prefiro uma mulher bem gostosa, com roupa curtinha e de preferência loira_. - disse Hidan olhando com desprezo para Konan.

_-Precisamos de uma emprega e não de uma puta. Além disso, a garota fará o serviço de graça em troca do favor e uma puta além de cobrar a faxina cobraria as horas em que trasasse com você._ - balançando a cabeça negativamente Kazuko completou – _Um desperdiço de dinheiro._

_-Seu viado, você e seu maldito dinheiro._

Kakuzo e Hidan voltaram a discutir e ameaçarem-se ficando alheios à troca de olhares entre o líder e a garotinha. Os gritos dos dois podiam ser ouvidos da esquina o que fazia com que as pessoas dessem a volta com medo de passar pela mesma rua que os perigosos rapazes.

A esperança de Konan aumentou e Pain continuava com a expressão indiferente no semblante não demonstrando sua opinião quanto à troca de favores. Olhou com intensidade os olhos claros da garotinha não se surpreendendo com a sombra escura que encontrou em um olhar que deveria ser inocente e infantil. Pelo contrário, os olhos de Konan exalavam ódio e rancor, sentimentos na qual Pain era esperto o suficiente para entender o que estava acontecendo, os motivos que a levavam querer cometer um crime. Depois de alguns minutos a voz grave e autoritária do rapaz repleto de pircings deu o veredicto.

_-Quem é a pessoa que devemos matar?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os olhos de Pain brilhavam de satisfação ao admirar o sangue que escorria do cadáver no chão. Não tinha remorsos de ter matado o infeliz que todas as noites violentava a própria filha. Tão pouco acreditava na existência do céu ou no inferno para temer que seus atos o levassem a condenação divina. Se realmente existisse Deus, o mundo não teria humanos animalescos que abusavam da própria prole. Se houvesse anjos que eliminassem demônios Pain não deveria existir, pois atualmente ele era visto pela sociedade como o próprio Diabo.

Konan estava encostada contra a parede, o rosto sem expressão olhando o corpo inerte do pai. Por mais esperança que tivesse não pensou que os jovens assassinos fossem realmente aceitar a proposta de troca de favores que sugeriu. Ouviu cada grito do pai sendo torturado, as risadas cruéis de Hidan que se divertia com a dor alheia. Kakuzu sentado na cama contando o dinheiro friamente, às vezes, quando perdia a conta mandava com aborrecimento o companheiro sádico torturar a vítima sem fazer barulho. Irritado de não ser atendido em um simples pedido de diminuição de gritos, o mercenário rapaz se levantou da cama e enfiou um par de meias que encontrou no chão goela a abaixo do estuprador voltando em seguida a contar o dinheiro ignorando por completo o sangue que espirrava a cada novo corte que Hidan fazia sobre a pele da vítima. Pain observava tudo ao lado da menininha que tampava a boca tentando abafar uma exclamação de nojo e horror.

Por mais que tivesse desejado que aquele homem que um dia chamou de pai morresse, não imaginou que seria obrigada a ver a cena, tão pouco que seria uma imagem repleta de carnificina. O golpe final foi dado pelo líder. Pain antes de cortar a garganta do homem obrigou-o a pedir desculpas a Konan. Não deu tempo da garotinha assentir : "Sim, te perdoou!", segundos depois do pai ter implorado seu perdão em meio as lágrimas e gemidos dolorosos a carne do pescoço foi cortada com agressividade. Estava apavorada com a cena brutal.

Pensando melhor, analisando com mais atenção os três rapazes no quarto começava a temê-los. Será que estaria mais segura estando com eles do que com o pai? Não tinha resposta para a pergunta.

_-Bah, podíamos tê-lo feito gritar mais_. – resmungou Hidan coçando o próprio pescoço em descaso. – _O que fazemos com o corpo?_

_-Deixe ai para apodrecer. – _ordenou Pain desviando a atenção do cadáver para a menina encolhida na parede. Ela parecia não notar que chorava, embora estivesse evidente as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto delicado.

_-Vamos embora. Aqui fede! _– disse Kakuzu impaciente, guardando o dinheiro no bolso interno do terno – _Eu ainda tenho que buscar o dinheiro que deixei guardado na sede._

Sentiu-se pequena e frágil quando os três assassinos a fitaram. Esperavam ela se levantar e segui-los, eles haviam cumprido a parte do trato e esperavam que Konan cumprisse a dela. Agora pertencia a eles, sua liberdade dependida do quanto custava o serviços que ela havia pedido – e agora se arrependia – provavelmente passaria anos, ou talvez a vida toda os servindo.

_-O que está esperando para se levantar garota?_ – era a voz de Pain. No mesmo instante que o ouviu, Konan saiu do torpor que a prendia no chão encostada á parede encolhida. Levantou a cabeça para olhar o rapaz de cabelos laranja que estava perigosamente perto. – _A partir de hoje você tem uma divida conosco. É nossa escrava até que a libertemos._

Saíra de uma prisão de terror para entrar em outra muito mais sangrenta e mortal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em um labirinto de casas, na região mais escura e afastada do subúrbio, a organização de assassinos Akatsuki tinha instalado sua sede, um dojo abandonado na qual era raro ainda existir em Tóquio, principalmente em um lugar como aquele. A madeira da construção era escura levemente descascada deixando claro que o dojo era muito mais velho do que os atuais habitantes dele. - devia ter mais de cinqüenta anos - Ao entrar no local a visão era desoladora. Não tinha muito, em toda a construção havia apenas dois futons desarrumados e cheirando a mofo – já que Kakuzu não morava ali – e uma mesinha de centro onde as refeições eram feitas. Havia teias de aranhas e muito pó por toda a extensão, limpar aquele lugar levaria pelo menos dois dias até que pudesse ser considerado residual.

Segurava sua trouxa de roupa contra o peito olhando atenta para todo o local com certa repugnância. Era muito sujo e jurou ver um rato correr de um cômodo para outro. Konan analisou a sua volta, não tinha onde dormir provavelmente a colocaria no chão. - o que a fez tremer ao pensar que podia acordar com o asqueroso roedor ao seu lado.

O mais velho foi até um dos futons empurrando-o com o pé. Hidan soltou um palavrão e exclamou "Tenha cuidado com a minha cama seu filho da puta." ao olhar a infâmia contra seu leito. Em baixo do colchão tinha uma madeira solta na qual Kakuzu a retirou expondo uma boa quantidade de dinheiro escondido em baixo dela. Pegou tudo e colocou em uma maleta de couro elegante que segurava.

_-Eu volto amanhã com a contagem do dinheiro. Precisa que eu abra conta em quantos bancos Pain?_

_-Por enquanto apenas em três. _

Depois de obter a resposta que queria o mercenário rapaz saiu do dojo. Estava claro que Kakuzu era rico, só estava naquela vida de crimes por que gostava de dinheiro e através de delitos as notas de ienes e dólares vinham mais fáceis.

_- Arg, maldito seja Kakuzu –_ reclamou Hidan arrumando seu futon.- _Juro que vou mata-lo na primeira oportunidade. Riquinho de merda!_

_-Hidan, temos uma garota em casa agora, controle seu vocabulário. – _alertou Pain olhando de esguelha para a menininha que parecia assustada.

Hidan reclamou alguma coisa qualquer e puxou seu futon para longe encostando-o na parede. Parecia revoltado em ter que controlar o que falava apenas por causa da nova empregada que não passava de uma garotinha de onze anos sem nenhuma curva ou peito.

No mesmo instante em que se deitou Hidan começou a roncar indicando um sono pesado. Konan não de moveu. Ainda não sabia onde iria dormir. O líder como se entendesse o que a menina pensava disse enquanto se acomodava na porta do dojo olhando o jardim maltratado dos fundos.

_-Durma no futon que sobrou._

_-Se eu dormir nele, o sr ficará sem cama._

_-Não tenho sono. - _disse permanecendo absorto em admirar a paisagem.

Relutante a garota colocou sua trouxinha no chão e deitou-se no futon cobrindo-se por inteira deixado apenas os olhinhos para fora admirando o perfil chamativo e bonito do perigoso rapaz. Ele era... Indescritível! Não conseguia encontrar uma palavra certa para descrevê-lo, mas a única que lhe veio em mente foi rotulá-lo como divino embora soubesse que Pain não passava de um pecador.

-_Você estará protegida aqui. - _sua voz indolente lhe dizia como se quisesse acalmá-la._ – Durma tranqüila, eu estarei aqui para velar por seu sono. _

Irônico que as palavras de um assassino a acalmou com tanta facilidade. Embora estivesse com as pálpebras doendo de sono tinha medo de dormir, sempre era atormentada por pesadelos, ou pela violação do pai na qual agora estava livre graças a Pain.

Seria possível que aquele rapaz de cabelos laranjas que todos temiam como se fosse o demônio na verdade fosse um anjo da guarda disfarçado? Não importava se ele era uma ameaça à sociedade ou não, de nada significava se era um rapaz bom ou ruim, a menina socorrida ignorava o fato que ele carregava uma arma pronto para matar por dinheiro ou por satisfação. O medo inicial que nutriu pelo assassino se dissipou, o terror e o asco foram deixados no quarto onde o crime ocorrera, a imagem sanguinária do cadáver do pai não mais lhe atormentava, estava virando uma página de sua infeliz vida, deixando de lado os dias de terror. – Sentia apenas falta da mãe que ao voltar do hospital veria o marido morto e a filha desaparecida, mas nada que Konan podia fazer. Tinha dado sua palavra em um acordo e agora era a escrava daqueles que lhe deram a liberdade. Um pensamento um tanto antagônico.

Olhando o perfil distante e sério de seu anjo rebelde Konan teve certeza : Queria estar ao lado dele até quando a morte decidisse levá-la, mesmo depois de morrer imaginava que estaria para sempre presa a Pain, uma vez que ele se tornaram em poucas horas a pessoa mais importante de sua existência.

Ele era seu Herói, graças a Pain ela tinha vontade de viver novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passaram-se três meses desde que foi considerada desaparecida pelas autoridades. O assassinato cruel em uma casa de família no subúrbio de Tóquio foi notícia por duas semanas e a criança de onze anos que misteriosamente não teve o corpo encontrado foi esquecida depois de certo tempo. Meninas pobres nunca eram levadas muito em consideração, exatamente por isso Konan não era mais procurada pela polícia , tornara-se apenas uma lembranças para a mãe que resolveu mudar de cidade com o intuito de esquecer o inferno que havia vivido.

Durante os três meses viveu no dojo abandonado com a proibição de sair para a rua. Embora a Akastuki fosse temida não queriam ser apontados como autores de um assassinato tão ignóbil como o do pai estuprador. A organização de assassinos tinha prazer em ser reconhecida por mortes notáveis como a do mês passado onde Pain fez questão de pessoalmente eliminar um político do partido oposto ao do comprador dos serviços. – Era interessante notar que a cliente-la era em sua maioria pessoas de alto poder aquisitivo e de imagem pública, assim como os encomendados para a morte.

Foram dois dias de limpeza árdua para que o dojo parecesse mais limpo, e claro que a maioria a freqüentar o local ser homem apenas piorava. Eram tão bagunceiros e porcalhões. Para o desgosto de Konan que teria o serviço dobrado naquela tarde mais três rapazes ,novos integrantes da gangue, iam se mudar para lá.

Estava varrendo o assoalho onde mais três futons foram colocados quando Hidan entrou no recinto comendo deixando os farelos cair sujando o chão que a menina havia acabado de limpar. Konan olhou de lado para o mais velho, soltou uma exclamação irritada e apontou com a vassoura para as migalhas.

_-Eu acabei de limpar seu bastardo._ – o vocabulário de Konan também havia evoluído. Passou de algo infantil para um tom mais petulante repleto de palavras grosseiras, o responsável pela mudança era Hidan.

_-Limpe de novo! _– disse ele dando de ombros arrastando as botas sujas no chão limpo.

Era sempre assim, e com o tempo as discussões iam apenas se tornando mais rotineira. No início Konan tinha medo de revidar, Hidan vivia ameaçando dar as vísceras dela aos corvos – ele não teve a felicidade de fazer isso com ela, contudo fez com uma de suas vítimas em mais um fetiche grotesco e sádico – até que a menina perdeu a paciência e decidiu começar a revidar, talvez sua cabeça fosse arrancada se não tivesse Pain para dizer em sua voz de líder: "Não toque nela idiota ou eu arranco a SUA cabeça." Com a proteção do líder Konan ficou mais abusada aproveitava-se de sua proteção para revidar fisicamente as ofensas do sádico assassino.

Hidan virou-se de costas ignorando a presença da "empregada" – ainda estava inconformado de não terem uma loira gostosa para limpar a casa - O rosto de Konan corou violentamente de raiva, segurou a vassoura com força e a ergueu com a intenção de acertar bem no meio da cabeça daquele infeliz. Aquele cretino merecia uma surra!

_-Konan, largue a vassoura, precisamos de Hidan consciente para a reunião_. - Pain adentrou o recinto subitamente. Hidan virou-se e fuzilou a menina que ainda tinha a vassoura erguida com o olhar, Konan apenas lhe mostrou a língua em deboche. – _Bata nele depois!_

Como sempre Pain sempre ficava do lado dela. Dizendo um animado "Hai Pain-sama!" Konan saiu do recinto cantarolando, precisava preparar o jantar logo, tinha que fazer comida em dobro naquela noite.

_-Você mima de mais essa pivete abusada._ – disse Hidan controlando o vocabulário. O líder não gostava que chamasse a Konan de "vaquinha" mirim.

_-Temos uma reunião e assuntos mais importantes para tratar. Os novos integrantes da Akatsuki chegaram._

_-Bando de viados brochas. –_ resmungou Hidan irritado seguindo o líder até a ala de reunião.

Em uma mesa retangular já estavam sentados quatro rapazes, todos com olhos de brilho perigosos. Pain se sentou na ponta, como líder era seu lugar por direito. Hidan sentou-se do lado direito da mesa perto de Kakuzu que acariciava em seus dedos ambiciosos e mercenários um punhado de dinheiro. - usava o mesmo terno caríssimo cinza risca de giz, a aparência impecável de burguês denunciava que freqüentava a elite da sociedade estando no mundo do crime por simpatia. – Do lado esquerdo da mesa três novos rostos que a partir daquele momento faziam parte da Organização Akatsuki de assassinos profissionais.

O ruivo chamado Sasori tinha um rosto infantil apesar de seus dezoito anos. Seu peculiar sorrisinho era doentio e os boatos de que ele tirava a pele de suas vítimas para dar "vida" às marionetes artesanais apenas incrementavam a idéia de que ele era um lunático. As más línguas diziam que o desequilíbrio do rapaz surgiu depois que seus pais foram brutalmente assassinados em sua frente quando tinha dez anos. Mesmo sendo um louco, sua eficiência para matar era perfeita, parecia até mesmo que o ruivo tinha nascido para aquele propósito: Tirar vidas! – embora quisesse criar outras com suas marionetes de madeira.

O segundo rapaz tinha uma aparência andrógena, os cabelos loiros longos apenas reforçavam a idéia de que ele se assemelhava a uma menina. Deidara fora convidado para entrar no grupo devido a sua habilidade em produzir bombas de pequena e média potencia – aprendeu com o avô um antigo soldado nazista alemão que foi para o Japão fugindo da sentença quando a Alemanha perdeu a segunda guerra mundial – Era tão explosivo como suas criações, o o que premeditava os assassinatos que cometia.

Dos três, no entanto, o mais interessante era o belo moreno Uchiha Itachi, conhecido por ter matado toda a família deixando apenas o irmão caçula vivo por motivos desconhecidos. A família Uchiha era conhecida pela índole impecável, à maioria era policial ou segurança particular de figuras importantes, isso até a tragédia onde Itachi por nada aparente resolveu dizimar os que carregavam o mesmo sangue que ele. Pain era o único que sabia dos reais motivos da chacina e mantinha segredo dos fatos.

Um minuto de silencio onde os olhos perigosos se encaravam até que o líder começou o discurso de "boas vindas" em um tom áspero deixando claro que ali quem mandava era ele e os outros não eram nada mais do que subordinados.

_-Entrar na Akatsuki foi uma decisão sem volta, quem entra para a organização não tem o direito de abandoná-la. A abdicação será paga com a vida._

Ninguém respondeu ou concordou, mantinham-se sérios e imparciais – tirando Hidan que esboçava um cretino sorriso sanguinário – sabiam quando resolveram aceitar entrar para a Akastuki que o caminho seria apenas de ida. Mas nenhum dos novos integrantes se preocupava com aquele fato, eles apenas queriam conseguir dinheiro, de ter o nome reconhecido de alguma forma mesmo que fosse por uma sujeira grotesca como fazer parte da melhor quadrilha de assassinos. Tirar vidas não era problema, esse detalhe era o que menos importava.

_- Como estamos todos de acordo._ – disse Pain tirando do bolso um maço de cigarros. Colocou na boca dando uma forte tragada, soltou a fumaça pelas narinas e pousou o fumo no canto da boca antes de murmurar. – _Vamos aos negócios. Temos duas mortes novas encomendadas, a quantia que está em jogo vai definir a construção de nosso império do crime._

Na mesa o líder apontou para duas fotos amassadas onde estava fotografado a imagem de um homem loiro e sua esposa ruiva, um dos retratos também tinha um garotinho risonho e loiro segurando um ursinho em forma de raposa nas mãozinhas infantis. Todos conheciam Minato o homem do momento. Apesar de jovem era um líder nato e estava concorrendo para ocupar o lugar de primeiro ministro, era o favorito na votação da Dieta. O problema é que suas idéias desagradavam figuras importantes, dentre elas o da monarquia ainda existente no país. - O Japão é uma monarquia constitucional onde o poder do imperador é limitado sendo apenas um símbolo do estado enquanto o poder é concentrado principalmente na figura do primeiro ministro e de outros membros eleitos na Dieta. O imperador age apenas como chefe de Estado em ocasiões diplomáticas. – Receber uma ligação da _kōshitsu, _casa imperial, foi uma surpresa para Pain. Nunca pensou que um dia chegaria a ser contratado pelo próprio imperador. Uma verdadeira jogada de mestre da família real. Quem desconfiaria do símbolo monarca se os assassinos fossem uma organização ainda em ascenssão quando poderiam contratar famosos matadores? Hyuuga Hiashi era um imperador tradicional e que não era a favor da modernização que Minato estava disposto a fazer.

_- O candidato a ministro_? – perguntou o Uchiha pegando a foto onde estava apenas o casal sorridente – _Quem encomendou o assassinato? – _Questionou interessado. Estava surpreso que em seu primeiro dia na Akastuki fosse contratado para matar alguém tão importante.

_-Hyuuga Hiashi_. – foi a resposta apática de Pain.

_-A baitolinha do imperador está se metendo nessa sujeira? Porra, ele merece ser castigado até sangrar._ – murmurou Hidan sem bondade. Para ele todos eram cretinos que mereciam morrer.

_-Quanto vamos receber pelo serviço?_ – perguntou Kakuzu interessado nos lucros.

- _O suficiente para darmos um jeito nessa espelunca, aplicar metade em paraísos fiscais e comprarmos armamentos para nossa Organização crescer. – _o líder deu mais uma forte tragada. A Nícotina o relaxava, gostava de maquinar os planos de serviço fumando.

_-Vamos precisar efetuar esse serviço em total sigilo!_ – disse Itachi ainda mirando a foto das vítimas.

_-Depois de matá-los vamos explodí-los com uma das bombas de Deidara_. – relatou Pain.- _Não vai sobrar nem os restos mortais._

-_BOUM BOUM BOUM!_ – imitou o loiro o som das bombas se divertindo. – _Uma verdadeira arte o som._

_- A pele da mulher é bonita, quero usá-la para uma das minhas marionetes. – _disse o ruivo doentiamente olhando para foto da sorridente ruiva nas mãos de Itachi.

_-Faça como quiser, só não deixando pistas. – _Pain apagou o cigarro na mesa. O que importava era que o crime fosse efetuado com sucesso.

_-E a criança?- _perguntou Itachi agora com a segunda foto nas mãos onde tinha a imagem de um garotinho.

_-Vamos matar esse bastardo filho de uma cadela é obvio. – _exclamou Hidan com veemencia.

_-Não acho que seja necessário uma atitude tão bruta. – _jogou as duas fotos na mesa e cruzou os braços olhando desafiadoramente para o rapaz a sua frente.

_-Está com piedade seu viadinho?Devia ter pensando nisso antes de entrar para a Akatsuki. – _com agressividade Hidan socou a mesa, o Uchiha no entanto nem ao menos se moveu, continuava o encarando com ar de deboche em uma gozação a irá do companheiro.

_-Fomos contratados para matar Minato e a esposa, a criança não está incluída. Além disso eu não sou um depravado que sinto tesão em ver sangue, tão pouco de crianças._ – comentou ironico em resposta a afronta do outro ficou transtornado com a depravação.

_-ESTÁ QUERENDO DIZER O QUE COM ISSO SEU VIADINHO DE MERDA? Quer que eu arranque a sua cabeça? –_ antes que o sádico rapaz tirasse a arma do cós da calça Pain apartou a situação socando Hidan fazendo o rapaz cair no chão com o golpe.

_- Não seja idiota! Eu não permito que mate __o novo integrante, enquanto eu não mandar você apertar a porra do gatilho você não deve mover um dedo escutou?-_ as palavras vieram rispidas.

O líder achava que o péssimo relacionamento entre o grupo poderia resultar em fracassos futuros nos serviços da Akatsuki. Hidan apenas abaixou a cabeça por mais que quisesse mandar Pain ir a no chão por alguns minutos depois ergueu a cabeça e se sentou, na cadeira novamente não sem antes mostrar o dedo do meio a Itachi em um gesto ofensivo.

_- Vamos jantar! – _ordenou Pain encerrando o assunto temporariamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Havia escutado a conversa do começo ao fim não por estar espionando, longe disso, mas sim porque a cozinha ficava ao lado da sala de reunião e enquanto esperava a sopa de carne cozinhar distraía-se escutando a voz grave de Pain. Admitia que as vezes ficava aterrorizada com a idéia de que vivia na mesma casa que assassinos de sangue frio, contudo não os sentia dessa forma, era estranho mas todos lhe tratavam bem, quer dizer Pain que era o mais importante lhe tratava de forma gentil e carinhosa. – Kazuku só falava com ela se envolvia dinheiro e Hidan nos momentos de tédio decidia perturbar o "bichinho de estimação" na qual apontava ser Konan.

Suspirou enquanto separava as tigelas para por a mesa, mais uma briga e para variar Hidan era o iniciante da discusão. Arrepiava-se ao escutar a voz do líder dando uma ordem, era estranho e confuso a forma que os pêlos de seu corpo eriçavam-se sabia que não era por medo,Pain causava outras reações em seu corpinho e tinha vergonha desse fato achava não ser algo muito inocente e sim reações que a faziam se sentir suja.

Assim que a sopa ficou pronta bateu na sala de reunião- o único lugar do dojo que tinha uma mesa grande suficiente para fazer a refeição – e entrou com a pinha de pratos e colheres. Cada um dos rapazes – principalmente os três novos – observaram a menininha em silencio efetuar a tarefa de arrumar a mesa para o depois que ela voltou com a panela fumegando que reparou nas fotos dos desconhecidos em um canto com interesse para o rostos sorridentes, o da criança loira principalmente lhe chamou a atenção. Pain exclamou severo: "Não olhe o que não é da sua conta Konan." Encabulada a menina desviou a atenção. Imaginou de imediato que aqueles deveriam ser as vítimas, sentiu um embrulho no estômago ao lembrar da criança loira, o enjoou foi tanto que perdeu a fome.

Sasori que olhava fixo e fascinado para a garotinha ao seu lado que lhe servia a sopa levantou o braço para tocar na pele macia e branca, seu ato no entando foi parado pelas mãos fortes de Pain que não exitaram em torcer o membro superior do ruivo que soltou um gemido baixinho de dor, assustando a menina que no susto deixou cair um pouco de sopa no chão.

_-Antes de mais nada, é proibido tocar em Konan, qualquer um que ousar relar um dedo nela vai ser a última coisa que vai fazer. Eu vou romper tanto a alma do infeliz com dor que nem o diabo vai querer no inferno._

Desviando a atenção de Konan, o ruivo fingiu que nada havia acontecido e começou a tomar sua sopa, ignorando a criança ao seu lado. Deidara nem ao menos lhe deu atenção, fingiu que a garota não existia. Itachi no entanto a olhava como e analisasse por que alguém como ela estava ali naquele dojo imundo com rapazes que mais pareciam ser movidos a carnificina.

_-Sente-se Konan_!- disse Pain. A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou baixinho olhando para os novos integrantes da Akatuski.

_-Estou sem fome Pain-sama._

_-Sente-se e coma._ – o tom de ordem dele não era para ser desobedecido. Receosa ela pegou um banquinho e se sentou ao lado do rapaz de cabelos laranjas. Comeu em silencio sem conseguir tirar os olhos do prato.

Pela primeira vez depois de muitos dias sentia-se desconfortável.

Depois do jantar cada um foi para o seu canto. Kakuzu voltou para a area burguesa de Tóquio, enquanto os outros rapazes se espalhavam pelo treinava tiros em um alvo imaginario em uma árvore do jardim – os vizinhos não se assustavam com os barulhos já que fazia parte da rotina os tiroteios no perto de onde estava o Uchiha enchia alguns potes com polvora comprada acariciava uma de suas marionetes que parecia tão real que por muito pouco não parecia estar viva. Pain e Konan estavam no quarto, já era tarde e a menina estava com sono.

Konan tinha o próprio futon, um amontoado de panos rosa que ficava o mais distante possível do leito dos rapazes. Por mais que ela fosse uma menina pequena não deixava de ser alguém do sexo oposto que por sinal iria logo entrar na adolescencia. Como era impossível no momento ter um quarto só dela o melhor que podia fazer era manter sua cama afastada. Estava já deitada, revirava-se no futon sem conseguir dormir, imaginando que o risonho garotinho loiro dentro de alguns dias iria morrer.Não lhe agradava saber daquele fato e não poder fazer nada, ele era só uma criança e não merecia ser tão brutalmente morto.

_-O que lhe incomoda Konan?_ – perguntou Pain sem olhar para a menininha. Estava começando a se irritar com a inquietação dela.

_-Pain-sama, o que vão fazer com o garotinho da foto?_ – perguntou Konan sem se mover. Permaneceu deitada de costas para o rapaz.

_-Eu disse que não era para você se intrometer em assuntos que não lhe desrespeito._ – a voz rispida apenas fez com que a garotinha se encolhosse ainda mais em seu futon.Não gostava quando Pain usava aquele tom de voz com ela.

-_Desculpe._ – susurrou baixinho o suficiente para Pain ouvir.

O silencio incomodo era quebrado apenas pelos barulhos dos tiros desferidos por Itachi. Konan pensou por um minuto se devia ou não dizer o que estava intalado em sua garganta, entretanto o máximo que poderia acontecer era levar um bronca, Pain não faria nada de mal com ela, já havia se dado conta que para o líder ela se tornou uma espécie de irmã mais nova. – apesar dela gostar dele de outra forma.

_-Não mate o garotinho. – _sentando-se no futon Konan olhou para o líder em uma expressão de dor como se sua face disesse como saber que ele mataria uma criança a machucava._ – Se não quiser poupá-lo por você, faça isso por mim._

_-Vá dormir Konan. – _disse Pain desviando a atenção dos grandes olhinhos azuis que o fitava implorando.

_-Por favor Pain-sama._

_-Já disse para ir dormir. – _o segundo aviso viera em um timbre que não deveria ser -se novamente de costas Konan tentou pegar no sono, um ato em vão com sua mente tão atormentada.

Passava das duas da manhã quando todos resolveram dormir. Cada um em seu futon todos em um sono profundo dormindo sem qualquer remorço de seus crimes, no entanto Konan ainda se remexia na cama. Algumas vezes os pesadelos voltavam, toda vez que fechava os olhos via o homem que chamava de pai pegar em suas roupas e rasgá-las de forma como se vivesse tudo novamente. Ele lhe tocando, rasgando sua inocencia,molestando-a de forma depravada lhe causando uma dor indescritivel e era esse pesadelo que lhe tirava a paz. Konan mexia as mãos em sua frente de forma desesperada como se quizesse espantar algo invisivel perto de si, na lateral da sua face o suar escorria, a boca seca exclamava gemidos semelhante ao choro.

Em choro engatinhou até o futon do outro lado do recinto, parou próximo a Pain que mantinha os olhos fechdos . Ao sentir a presença da criança ele abriu os olhos e mirou o rosto choroso, com a voz sonolenta perguntou sem muito interesse ja sabendo da resposta:

-_Novamente teve um pesadelo?_

Konan balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Pain apenas suspirou e abriu um espaço no futon para ela se aconchegar. Era tão quentinho e acolhedor aqueles braços, sem conseguir se conter a menininha agarrava-o pela cintura escondendo o rosto no peito masculino.

Ali nos braços de Pain se sentia segura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passou a manhã toda sozinha limpando a casa. Como tinha imaginado o serviço aumentara com mais rapazes morando no dojo. Todos haviam saído bem cedo e Konan já havia sido avisada por Pain de que eles chegariam de madrugada quase ao amanhecer do novo dia, não era para ela espera-los - a menina guardou a janta para os rapazes deixando no fogão para que eles pudessem esquentar na hora em que sentissem fome – contudo por mais sono que tivesse, mesmo que seus pálpebras doessem, era impossível conseguir dormir sabendo que eles estavam em um trabalho que daria o fim na vida de aguém.A imagem do garotinho de cabelos loiros não lhe saía da cabeça, esperava que Pain atendesse ao pedido dela e não matasse a criança. O fato de estar atormentada com a missão de assassinato era apenas um fator, não queria fechar os olhos com medo de ter mais um pesadelo, naquela noite não teria os braços do líder para envolve-la protetoramente.

O barulho de vozes a sobresaltou. Eles havia chegado e estavam agitados. Deidara gritava com Hidan sobre algo relacionado a cerimônias demoniacas desnecessárias na qual o outro rapaz revidava dizendo que era um ritual religioso que não tinha nada haver com o diabo.

Enquanto a discussão ainda se seguia Pain abriu a porta de correr do quarto onde Konan estava sentada no futon olhando para a imagem do rapaz que tinha a roupa manchada de sangue. Ficou paralisada, seus pensamentos em orbitas e a preocupação dolorosa de que o líder tivesse se machucado. Correu até ele agarrando-o pela cintura.

_-Pain-sama o que aconteceu, está machucado?_– a voz infanil era desesperada, os olhos azuis já marejados brilhavam como se rezasse para que nada de mal tivesse acontecido.

O líder a afastou e andou até a porta de frente para o jardim abrindo-a e se sentando de forma cansada no piso do dojo. Olhava para o céu escuro e sem nuvens ou estrela, não tinha mais nada do que a penumbra da madrugada. Konan andou até ele com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto,olhava a camiseta manchada de Pain e soluçava em um pranto mais forte. Vencido pela melancolia da menininha o rapaz tirou a blusa deixando a mostra seu abdome liso e sem qualquer arranhão.

-_Esse sangue não é meu. – _sua voz fria dizia com naturalidade.O fato de ter o sangue de outra pessoa em suas veste não o alarmava.

_-Graças a Deus. – _caíu de joelhos no chão e o abraçou forte como se aquela fosse a última vez que o tocaria. – _Eu não aguentaria perder Pain-sama._

O rapaz ficou em silencio apesar de seus olhos demonstrarem surpresa. Por um momento levantou a mão para tocar de forma carinhosa o topo da cabeça da criança, se refreoou no entanto no meio do caminho. Suspirou dixando-a se aconchegar, ambos ignoraram os gritos de Deidara e Hidan que ficavam mais altos. – na verdade Pain queria mais que os dois se tão irritantes! Desde o início que saíram para o trabalho de assassinar Minato os dois discutiam – O comovia saber que aquela criança em seus braços dependia tanto dele, mas também lhe dava medo. Nunca em sua vida tal sentimento brotara em seu peito, por alguma razão que desconhecia tinha receio de decepcionar alguém, e sabia que futuramente Konan se decepcionaria com ele.

_- Não seja tão dependente de mim. _

_-Pain-sama, você não entende? – _Olhando no nos olhos assasinos com os seus inocentes Konan complementou _– Meu mundo não faz sentido sem você._

" _Pois para alguém como eu que sempre precisou fugir das garras de um monstro os braços de Pain eram tão macios e protetores que se eu morresse em volta deles eu não me importaria."_

_._

_._

**Continua...**

* * *

**QUALQUER ERRO DE DIGITAÇÃO ME DESCULPE. NÃO TIVE TEMPO DE REVISAR!**

**N/A:** Nyaaaaa está ai eu demorei mas finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e postei esse fic. ( que apesar de todo meu esforço teve um péssimo início). _"Akai tenshi"_ é um fic prêmio do desafio: Quem mata Itachi? Do fic _"A princesinha"._ Já faz um ano que eu deveria ter entregado o prêmio a Keiko mas devido alguns imprevisto só pude postar agora. – Antes tarde do que nunca.

Será um longshot com o enredo dos assassinos de aluguel. O primeiro capítulo foi meio morto, sem muita ação mas prometo que darei um jeito no segundo, que tenha muito mais ação e claro que me baixe a inspiração e faça com que ele saía maior.

Colocarei no início de cada capítulo a música tema, neste foi Daddy's girl –scorpions, recomendo que escutem, é linda, tanto no ritmo como na letra e se encaixa perfeitamente com o início do fic.

Bom espero que tenham gostado. As reviews serão respondidas por PM como tenho feito nos meus outros fics. Falando dos meus outros fics faço aqi um momento :

"_Delirius", "Flor do deserto"_ e_ "Propensa carnal"._

Kissus, e espero reviews.


	2. A criação de um demônio

**X**

**Akai Tenshi**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo II - **_A criação de um demônio_

**Música: **_Synphony of Destruction - Nightwish_

"_O tempo não parou, no entanto congelou o coração de Pain em relação a mim. Às vezes me pergunto: Se AQUILO não tivesse acontecido, será que ele ainda me olharia de forma protetora me aconchegando em seus braços? Espero um dia ter uma resposta. Sinto falta do Pain que me colocava como centro de suas atenções. _

_Mesmo que seu coração tenha congelado, o meu continua quente e intenso amando-o exatamente igual ao dia em que o conheci. Este é um sentimento que nunca irá mudar."_

_._

_._

**Treze anos atrás**

Há três dias Tóquio estava sob chuva. O céu parecia chorar com a perda de um dos mais populares líderes políticos atualmente no território japonês.

_Namikaze Minato _havia sido assassinado brutalmentejunto á sua esposa Kushina, foi praticamente impossível reconhecer os corpos devido ao estado de truculência que tinham sido encontrados. O curioso é que Naruto, o filho de quatro anos do casal, não havia sido encontrado na residência. Ninguém sabia se a criança tinha sido morta ou seqüestrada.

-_Pain o que diabos você fez? – _perguntou Jiraiya quando o rapaz lhe ofereceu o garotinho loiro enrolado em um cobertor laranja. A criança chorava e estava incomodada em ser carregada por Pain.

-_Eu poupei a vida do fedelho. - _respondeu indiferente. Não estava nem um pouco afetado de ter matado duas pessoas por uma boa quantidade de dinheiro. – _Já que você parece muito sozinho desde o dia em que sai de casa, imaginei que gostaria de companhia._

_-O que você se tornou?Não foi essa que lhe eduquei. - _estava irritado, havia criado Pain depois que este perdeu o pai.

Sempre imaginou que veria aquele garoto ir para a escola e se tornar algo promissor. Era bonito, inteligente e tinha muitos talentos. Então por que escolhera ser justamente um assassino, tornar-se exatamente o que o pai foi?

_-Vai ficar com o fedelho ou serei obrigado a jogá-lo em algum orfanato?_ – a pergunta foi sucinta. Não queria se demorar ali, até por que Jiraiya morava em um bairro praticamente residido por policiais e agentes do FBI.

Jiraiya pegou Naruto no colo que pareceu mais calmo quando foi afastado de Pain. O garotinho murmurava as palavras "mamãe e papai" entre os soluços chorosos. Será que Pain havia sido desalmado o suficiente para matar na frente daquela criança?

_-Não matei na frente dele, mas ele viu os corpos dos pais surrados. Não posso evitar que coisas ruins aconteçam durante um serviço._ – Pain cruzou os braços frente ao peito. Olhou apático para o homem que o havia criado.

Jiraiya havia sido um bom avô, não podia reclamar, entretanto seu coração estava obscuro. Se tornar um assassino era seu destino, ser como o pai estava no sangue.

_-Volte para casa Pain, largue tudo isso. Darei um jeito com minhas influências de tirar todas as denuncias que existem contra você. Escolha uma faculdade, pagarei qualquer uma que seja da sua escolha, mas pare de andar por este caminhou que escolheu. É errado! – _era decepcionante saber que o futuro daquele garoto seria ser conhecido como o próprio diabo.

_-Não vim aqui para pedir sua opinião de como devo proceder a minha vida. Cuide do garoto, ele pode se tornar alguém que eu não consegui ser. Pode te dar o orgulho que você tanto deseja. – _o rapaz virou-se de costas não querendo prolongar o assunto. Estava na hora de sumir para sempre da vida de Jiraiya. Cuidar de Naruto era o último pedido que fazia.

_-Seu pai como filho não me deu o orgulho que eu tanto almejei, contudo você como neto eu desejei intensamente que fosse diferente._

_-Deve ser uma dolorosa desonra ter um filho e um neto assassinos procurados sendo você o superintendente da polícia de Tóquio. - _as palavras soaram debochadas o que irritou Jiraiya.

_-Não vou protegê-lo como fiz com seu pai, graças a minha negligência tenho o peso na consciência de muitas vidas que ele tirou quando meu trabalho era tratar para ele ser preso._

Jiraiya tinha apenas um filho e este era motivo de orgulho até descobrir que o chefe da quadrilha de assassinos de aluguéis mais procurada no momento o tinha como líder. Onde havia errado?Como alguém tendo o pai como superintende da polícia podia desenvolver um caráter como aquele? Por amor fraternal Jiraiya fechou os olhos, fingiu que não sabia quem era o líder, mentiu para a polícia e dificultou as buscas para que o filho não fosse encontrado e tivesse a identidade guardada.

Até que não foi mais possível negligenciar a criação de um demônio movido a dinheiro e sangue.

_-Vai formar uma equipe secreta para me aniquilar, assim como me fez com meu pai?Tem medo que descubram que o maior assassino na história é filho do superintende da polícia acabando assim com a sua reputação._

Assim como viu no filho agora via no neto a mesma escuridão diabólica espelhada nos olhos.

-_Assim como seu pai, você está sendo ignorante o suficiente para não entender que o que me dói não é minha reputação_. - abraçou Naruto com força entre os braços, este gesto acalmou o menino fazendo-o parar de chorar. – _Dói descobrir que meu filho não tinha um coração e que meu neto parece ter herdado o pior._

Silencio. Apenas o som da chuva soava entre avô e neto.

_-Desejo que este menino possa te dar o que não pude vô._

_-Eu tenho esperança que você ainda volte para casa como um bom homem Pain._

_-Dá próxima vez que nos encontramos não hesite em me matar, pois eu serei o assassino mais perigoso do Japão._

Sem olhar para trás Pain partiu, enterrando seu passado e visando somente seu futuro promissor com a quadrilha perigosa que criava. Da próxima vez que encontrasse o avô para total desapontamento de Jiraiya, o neto teria se tornado um demônio sem coração.

Novamente Jiraiya teria que matar alguém que amava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Treze anos depois - Bairro nobre de Tóquio.**

_-Ahhhhh está assistindo esse filme pervertido de novo? _– perguntou o rapaz loiro jogando a mochila no sofá da sala. Olhou divertido para o senhor sentado no sofá que possuía uma expressão depravada no rosto enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos nas curvas femininas das imagens da Tv. – _'Tó certo que uma hora vai ter um infarto velho._

_-Naruto, você está na idade de se interessar por este tipo de programa. – _Jiraiya apertou o botão de pause focando os seios da morena que sorria sedutora. _– Ou se preferir algumas revistas eróticas._

_- Velho pervertido!Devia arrumar uma namorada em vez de gastar sua folga vendo filmes pornográficos – _resmungou o rapaz focando interessado a imagem na Tv. Balançou a cabeça com força dizendo a si mesmo que não sentaria naquele sofá para assistir ao filme com o avô.

_- Eu estaria gastando meu tempo de forma proveitosa se Tsunade-san parasse de bancar a difícil e resolvesse sair comigo._

Andou até a cozinha ignorando as risadas excitadas de Jiraiya no sofá quando apertou PLAY para o filme continuar a rodar da onde havia parado.

Tsunade era a colega de trabalho de seu avô atuando no mesmo departamento de superintendência policial. Jiraiya e ela tinham a mesma idade, embora a senhora estivesse muito bem conservada, os anos foram generosos com ela. Assim como o avô de Naruto, Tsunade recusava a se aposentar. Dizia que tinha muitos cretinos para colocar atrás das grades antes de finalmente poder descansar. Mesmo tendo um gênio terrível e sendo muito briguenta, ainda sim a adorava e achava que era a única capaz de colocar o depravado de Jiraiya no devido lugar.

Foi uma grande surpresa em uma das reuniões de pais do _Konoha Gakuen, _por coincidência descobrir que ela era a avó de Sakura, a colega e paixão de Naruto.

_-Talvez se você paresse de assistir essas coisas, ou desistisse de publicar seus livros indecentes. – _o rapaz abriu a geladeira procurando algo para devorar. Sempre chegava com muita fome do colégio.

Pegando a caixa de leite aberta chacoalhou levemente antes de colocar na boca e beber no gargalo. Cuspiu metade do que havia tomado quando o avô lhe deu um tapa nas costas. Tossiu engasgado e olhou irritado para trás.

_-Qualé velho, quer me matar?_

_-Sou um pervertido, contudo não sou um porco que toma o leite na caixa. Pegue um copo como uma pessoa normal. – _reclamou Jiraiya ouvindo o neto reclamar, todavia obedecer.

Viviam em uma casa de padrão alto em um ótimo bairro, Jiraiya tinha um ótimo salário o que contribuía para que o neto estudasse em um dos melhores colégios de Tóquio. Nunca deixou que faltasse nada ao garoto que criou, comprava tudo do bom e do melhor.

Naruto crescera rodeado de certo luxo, mas não se importava com isso, preferia o que era simples, amava esportes e dava muito trabalho ao avô em relação aos estudos. Mesmo com dificuldades na escola, o rapaz se tornara bilíngüe com as aulas de inglês e alemão que o avô o obrigou a freqüentar. Era o melhor jogador de beisebol da escola ganhando muitas vezes o troféu de destaque nos campeonatos. Era péssimo em matemática e física, matérias que se tornará costume ficar de prova final. Bonito, tinha muitas namoradinhas, apesar de que a única que queria não correspondia os sentimentos. – Sakura na opinião de Jiraiya era um doce inferno igual à avó. Mesmo sendo uma 'bruxa', em certos momentos, sabia agir com uma ternura espantosa.

Nunca escondeu do rapaz que era seu avô adotivo, essa revelação, no entanto não impediu que o amor fraternal entre eles se desenvolvesse. Naruto não lembrava dos pais, apenas tinha a vaga lembrança de uma noite chuvosa. Jiraiya finalmente tinha alguém que pudesse se orgulhar.

_-Está estudando para o vestibular?_ – perguntou interessado enquanto tirava a comida congelada do frízer. Tsunade sempre reclamava que o colega de trabalho não alimentava a si e nem ao nato direito.

_-Não vou prestar o vestibular. Continuo com a idéia fixa de que quero entrar na polícia e chegar a ser um superintendente como o senhor. – _Naruto procurava nos armário um pacotinho de ramén de porco. Não queria comer lasanha de novo.

-_Seu idiota!_ – Jiraiya deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do neto fazendo este gritar o palavrão quando bateu a cabeça no armário. – _Acha que para entrar na polícia não tem que estudar?_

_-Pensei que o senhor pudesse dar uma forcinha. _– resmungou o loiro com um sorrisinho descarado.

Jiraiya suspirou e controlou a vontade de rir diante do comentário. Naruto tinha potencial físico, contudo tinha muita preguiça de estudar o que não o ajudaria a entrar na academia policial.

_-Posso te ajudar a estudar, mas passar na prova terá que fazer sozinho._

_-Espero poder me sentar ao lado de Sakura-chan, assim terei alguém para colar._

_-Sakura irá prestar para a área médica, o setor de medicina policial é totalmente diferente. - _Jiraiya alertou o neto que ainda se empenhava em achar algum pacotinho de ramén ignorando por completo a lasanha que estava sendo esquentada no microondas. – _Ela fará uma faculdade de medicina especializada na área policial._

_-Droga, vou mesmo ter que estudar! – _reclamou o loiro desistindo por fim de procurar ramén instantâneo nos armários.

_-Por que não aceita a bolsa que a liga de beisebol lhe ofereceu?- _perguntou o avô curioso.

-_Por que sinto orgulho do trabalho que o senhor faz velho pervertido, meu sonho é ser exatamente como você. _

O sorriso sincero e radiante de Naruto ao dizer essas palavras emocionaram Jiraiya. O senhor que naquela altura da vida começava a ficar muito sentimental virou de costas para que o neto não visse seus olhos úmidos.

Naruto havia sido um presente em sua vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Subúrbio de Tóquio.**

A sede da Akatsuki continuava no mesmo dojo, a diferença é que haviam comprado mais terrenos em volta aumentando o espaço do território. Uma reforma havia sido feita tornando o ambiente uma contraste entre o moderno e o tradicional. Era mais luxuoso do que muitas casas no bairro nobre de Tóquio.

Konan odiava o trabalho de conferir a mercadoria, principalmente quando se tratava do descarregamento de armas. Sempre se confundia com as metralhadoras americanas, russas e israelitas, nunca sabia qual era qual o que a impedia de conferir corretamente se havia chegado todas as encomendas de Pain para a Akatsuki. – vale ressaltar que o líder odiava erros.

Deidara era quem deveria estar fazendo aquele trabalho, era o loiro quem gostava de ter certeza que um 'matérial' artístico tinha chegado para utilizarem como ferramenta de trabalho. Entretanto, naquela tarde fora encarregado de explodir uma das sedes de uma facção rival o que resultou sobrar a Konan para se envolver com a conferência de armas.

- _Creio que esteja tudo certo. Vá até o final do corredor e vire a esquerda. A segunda porta a direita fica o escritório de Kakuzu que fará o pagamento. – _a voz apática e expressão seria nem de longe parecia da mesma mulher que foi a adorável garotinha abrigada pelos assassinatos há treze anos atrás.

Os fornecedores fizeram uma breve mesura a atraente, porém fria mulher em suas frentes em uma forma de respeito. Seu olhar severo havia um pequeno brilho austero demonstrando que ela não era somente uma silhueta bela, também fazia parte da Akatsuki e consequentemente era perigosa.

Alguns fornecedores eram abusados e mexiam com as empregas e prostitutas que rondavam o local. Há dois anos atrás, um deles tinha ido entregar um descarregamento de pólvora e durante o serviço havia resolvido flertar com Konan achando que se tratava de mais uma vadia que os assassinos utilizavam para se distrair. Saiu da sede com um tiro entre as pernas desferido pela atraente mulher. O ocorrido se espalhou e todos os fornecedores que precisavam entregar alguma mercadoria se dirigiam a ela com o máximo de respeito que conseguiam, temendo que algo parecido também lhes acontecesse.

_-Hidan e Deidara ainda não chegaram, Pain está na sala de reunião reclamando que se não aparecerem em dez minutos vai matar um dos dois_. – disse voz grave e sensual próxima a si. Não precisava virar para saber quem era.

_-Não vou ligar para avisar Hidan, minha esperança é que Pain o mate. - _comentou malvada imaginando a cena com certo prazer, entretanto suas feições continuaram imparciais não demonstrando qualquer sentimento.

-_Se tornou uma mulher muito malvada Konan-chan._

_-Não me chame desta forma Itachi, é aborrecedor._

O atraente homem apenas lhe sorriu. Itachi fazia propositalmente, era a única forma de arrancar um tom de voz mais expressivo dela, mesmo que fosse irritado.

_Uchiha Itachi _sempre foi um rapaz bonito, entretanto com o amadurecimento tornou-se incrivelmente sedutor. Usava ternos elegantes _Armani_ em tons escuros, os cabelos impecavelmente amarrados em um baixo rabo de cavalo acompanhado de um perfume másculo com essência de vinho. Era impossível uma mulher não olha-lo e se sentir fortemente atraída. Educado e muito mais paciente do que Pain, fora colocado no setor de negócios. O Uchiha é que intermediava as negociações entre a organização e os compradores dos serviços. Tinha preferência a pistolas americanas e apelidara a própria carinhosamente de _Amaterasu_. Por mais diplomático que fosse, quando era preciso matava sem qualquer piedade.

Dentre todos os companheiros era com Itachi que se dava melhor, inclusive certas vezes acabava por compartilhar muito mais do que companheirismo de equipe com o atraente homem. Já havia feito sexo com ele, não uma vez, mas várias. Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes fora parar na cama do Uchiha apenas para ter alguns minutos de prazer ou para esquecer a indiferença que Pain a tratava.

Depois que AQUILO aconteceu, Pain mudara drasticamente o modo de tratá-la, entretanto isso não queria dizer que Konan havia deixado de amá-lo.

Era por isso que transava com Itachi, bom sexo e uma forma de não tentar matar as prostitutas que o líder trazia para dentro da sede sem se importar com os sentimentos dela. Pain sabia que Konan ainda o amava, era tão cruel a torturá-la daquela forma.

_-A reunião é para planejar o novo assassinato pela qual fomos contratados_?- Itachi balançou a cabeça afirmativamente diante da pergunta. – _Quem é a vítima?_

_-Deixo para Pain dar as notícias, contudo adianto que não será nada fácil._

_-Nada é difícil para a Akatsuki._

_-Está se tornando tão arrogante como nosso líder Konan-chan, acho que é a convivência. - _respondeu com um meio sorriso.

_-Está debochando de mim Itachi? –_ perguntou a mulher olhando-o de lado com desdém.

-_Não, estou dizendo que acho bonitinho começar a adquirir hábitos igual ao da pessoa que está apaixonada._

_-Às vezes você é um idiota Itachi. – _Konan virou-se de costas andando na direção oposta que Itachi havia vindo.

-_Não esqueça de ligar para Deidara e Hidan.- _disse o moreno alto o suficiente para que a mulher que o ignorava mais que não tenha respondido, ele sabia que ela havia ouvido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos tinham uma cadeira fixa no conselho da Akatsuki. Sentados em seus devidos lugares, em volta da mesa redonda, esperavam Pain começar a discursar. Na frente de cada um havia um copo de bebida, a maioria preferia wisk tirando Itachi e Konan que apreciavam o vinho. Pain tomava apenas água. – por alguma razão que desconheciam o líder não ingeria nada que tivesse álcool ou fumava o que era muito comum entre os que trabalhavam naquele meio.

_-Pare de enrolação e nos diga logo quem devemos matar. - _Deidara impaciente como sempre solicitou que tudo fosse esclarecido.

Estava irritado, Pain mandara ligar ordenando que voltasse imediatamente a sede para discutirem o assassinato de suma importância que teriam que concretizar. Entretanto não foi a ordem que alterou o humor do já impaciente loiro, mas o fato do líder ter abortado a missão de explodir uma facção rival apenas por que queria tratar imediatamente daquele serviço. Justo quando Deidara estava começando a se divertir!

_Deidara _com o tempo não se tornou másculo, continuava com os mesmo traços bonitos e delicados que faziam sua aparência ser andrógina. Sua impaciência tornou-se sua marca registrada, era o primeiro que se irritava com qualquer problema eminente que tivessem dentro da organização, desde os financeiros até mesmo a decoração da sede o qual dava muita importância. Havia esculpido a maioria das esculturas no jardim, assim como tinha roubado muitos monumentos raros de museus por achar que a arte só deveria ser disponibilizada aqueles que realmente sabiam apreciar. Sua habilidade com bombas tornou-se indispensável para a Akatsuki tornando-o insuportável com seus discursos nazistas que a habilidade vinha de família de sangue azul e puro. Era preconceituoso e várias vezes matou por motivos frívolos.

-_Paciência é uma das virtudes que precisará ter para completar esta missão e não coloca-la tudo a perder. Comece a praticar a partir de agora em vez de reclamar. – _respondeu o líder tomando um gole de água ignorando a expressão de desprezo do loiro.

_- Quanto de dinheiro está envolvido_? – Kakuzu perguntou interessado somente neste requisito.

_Kakuzu _dificilmente pegava em uma arma para completar o trabalho sujo, sempre mandava seus subordinados efetuarem o serviço quando era necessário matar alguém. Seu tempo era gasto exclusivamente com bancos, transações de dinheiro, aplicações e cobrar os que deviam a Akatsuki. Não era piedoso com os devedores. Mal pagadores eram os únicos que tinham o feito de conseguir faze-lo sujar as próprias mãos de sangue. Usava uma metralhadora russa _AK47 AK_, uma espécie rara.

-_Uma quantidade que vai apreciar. Teremos que abrir novas contas e jogar metade em paraísos fiscais para fugir do imposto de renda._

_-Uma tarefa fácil para mim. – _respondeu Kakuzu confiante das próprias habilidades em fugir da fiscalização.

_-Porra, diga logo quem é o filho da puta que vamos ter que matar.- _disse Hidan acendendo um charuto cubano.

-_Antes apague esta porcaria para que eu posso iniciar a reunião. - _ordenou o líder áspero ouvindo o subordinado reclamar exclamando alguns palavrões.

_Hidan _havia estendido seu vocabulário de palavrões e passava praticamente todo o tempo livre em casas de stripper ou em prostíbulos. Uma vez Itachi havia o levado a um lugar mais refinado, entretanto Hidan nunca foi do estilo que gostava de casas de chá e ser _danna_ de uma gueixa, reclamava que aquelas mulheres pareciam bonecas e que deveriam ser frígidas na cama mesmo o Uchiha garantindo que o 'produto' era de ótima qualidade. _"Gosto mesmo das vadias que posso fuder de quatro!"_ Era o que dizia em uma gargalhada devassa. Ele continuava a ter brigas freqüentes com Kakuzu e um dos passatempos era tentar irritar Konan, principalmente fazendo insinuações vulgares a respeito de como tinha se tornado gostosa. Ainda era um fanático religioso que fazia questão de ser o assassino quando a vítima se tratava de algum missionário. Usava uma metralhadora _Colt Thompson M1 _devido à arma ter sido imortalizada por ser usada por gângsteres como Al Capone no qual era fã.

- Nosso alvo é a _kōshitsu. – _Pain jogou sobre a mesa um punhado de fotos onde estava cada membro da família real.

-_Ohhh que interessante os mesmo desgraçados que nos contrataram treze anos atrás agora serão as vítimas. – _Hidan gargalhou, segurou a barriga como se estivesse doendo de tanto rir. Era o único que achava engraçado a situação, embora todos achassem irônico.

-_Quem contratou?_

-_O cliente pediu para manter sigilo Kakuzu até mesmo dos membros da Akatsuki, serei o único, a saber, o nome do cliente. Entretanto a quantia declarada será paga em duas parcelas. Uma antes e a outra depois de completar o serviço. Vou precisar que vá ao aeroporto buscar a primeira parcela._

_-Isso quer dizer que o cliente é estrangeiro. – _astutamente comentou Itachi.

-_Gostaria de usar a pele da família real em minhas marionetes. Pele da realeza_ seria inovador. – exclamou Sasori excitado que até aquele momento se mantinha em silêncio. Pegou todas as fotos na mesa como se fosse um catálogo.

_Akasuna no Sasori_ havia se tornado uma espécie de serial killer procurado em todo o território japonês. Ficou conhecido como _Mestre das marionetes _por matar as vítimas, arrancar a pele e fazer uma marionete enviando para a família em seguida. Suas vítimas eram em sua maioria mulheres, tinham um grande fascínio por jovens com a tez alva e lisa. Konan antigamente tinha medo dos olhares que o ruivo lhe lançava, entretanto depois que cresceu e aprendeu a ser tão atroz como os assassinos naquela mesa, Sasori pareceu ter a esquecido como objeto de desejo para suas criações.

-_Devemos matar quem da família real?_ – Konan atrevidamente tomou a foto das mãos de Sasori analisando que havia crianças entre os integrantes da _kōshitsu._

_-Todos. O serviço é para dizimar a família toda a pó._

_-Faz sentido, sem herdeiros para ocupar o título. – _Itachi era o único que analisava o contexto e procurava saber os motivos e quem queria a eliminação da família real japonesa.

-_Com uma bomba termino com tudo. - _exclamou Deidara.

-_Não é tão simples. Teremos que planejar cada detalhe minuciosamente. Não somente por que a segurança da kōshitsu é maior, mas também por que nosso cliente deseja que roubemos os títulos pessoais da família real. _

_-Ou seja, teremos que descobrir onde estão guardados estes títulos. –_ completou Kakuzu a fala do líder.

-_Será um serviço que tomara meses de nosso tempo. – _Deidara odiava serviços de duravam mais de uma semana.

_-Tem alguma idéia de como vamos ludibriar nossas vítimas?- _em uma típica característica de serial killer Sasori adorava brincar com suas vítimas.

_-Sei exatamente como vamos proceder._

Pegando as fotos das mãos de Konan o líder analisou cada uma por alguns segundos antes de jogar sobre a mesa a primeira. A imagem era de um homem com rosto rígido no qual todos conheciam por ver seu rosto frequentemente na Tv.

_-Este é Hyuuga Hiashi o patriarca da família. O cliente me informou que ultimamente o imperador anda tendo vícios com o jogo, apostas altas e cassinos caros, porém em salas vip's onde sua imagem não precisa ser exposta._

_-Eu sabia que esses merdas da nobreza apenas bancavam a imagem de bacanas. - _Hidan se embebeda com o wisk, havia tomado quase uma garrafa inteira sozinho.

_- Hiashi será tarefa para Kakuzu – _Pain era inteligente, conseguia planejar com facilidade todas as emboscadas em um curto período de tempo. - _Você irá falir o imperador. Se me recordo, sempre foi bom em jogatinas e com sua influência nos cassinos será fácil fazer Hiashi perder muito dinheiro ao ponto de te que pensar nos títulos para pagar a dívida da família imperial._ _Os Hyuuga são muito orgulhosos e duvido que pediriam ajuda ao governo._

- _Compreendo. Vou enviar um convite especial ao Imperador para que ele conheça um dos meus Cassinos, acho que até semana que vem já estarei com tudo pronto para colocar o plano em prática._

O cliente que contratou a Akatsuki não enviou somente fotos, mas também um scrip completo de características e gostos de cada um dos membros da família imperial para facilitar o serviço. Assassinos profissionais estudavam suas vítimas e conhecedor da regra n° um Kakuzu pegou a foto com o scrip de Hiashi para poder avaliar.

_-Esta é Hyuuga Hanabi, a filha mais nova. É uma garota muito difícil de lidar e parece que nem mesmo um bom salário consegue segurar as babás por muito tempo. Konan irá se disfarçar de governanta, além de ser uma espiã dentro da __kōshitsu também matará a garotinha na hora certa._

_-Não vou matar crianças Pain, esse tipo de serviço é para pervertidos como Hidan._

_-Hey vadia, olha como fala comigo. – _respondeu agressivamente o embriagado homem. - _Entretanto se acovardar na hora de completar a parte que realmente importa da missão, não se preocupe eu mato a fedelha por você. _

Antes que uma briga se iniciasse Pain ignorou o comentário dos dois subordinados e jogou a última foto na mesa com a imagem de uma linda jovem em seus dezessete anos.

_-Esta é Hyuuga Hinata, a primogênita e herdeira da kōshitsu. Itachi cuidara dela. Ela sabe de muita informações que pode nos ser úteis e talvez as deixe escapar antes de Hiashi. Seduza-a se for preciso, sabemos que você é bom nisso. – _o último comentário de Pain soou venenoso, olhou para a Konan instintivamente fazendo-a desviar o olhar.

-_Posso cuidar desta putinha aqui_. – Hidan pegou a foto de Hinata e a olhou depravadamente. – _Aposto que é uma virgenzinha deliciosa._

_-Itachi se encarregará dela._

_-Por que diabos esse desgraçado tem que ficar com a melhor parte?- _Não estava aceitando com tanta facilidade as ordens do líder, Hidan não achava que o Uchiha poderia fazer melhor o trabalho.

_-Por que Itachi não usa esse vocabulário com palavras chulas e sabe se comportar como um cavaleiro sendo perfeito para seduzir uma jovem inocente. Um lobo em pele de cordeiro_. – Sasori respondeu a pergunta do colega como se fosse algo obvio.

-_E quanto a nós Pain?- _perguntou Deidara se sentido excluído.

_-Você, Sasori e Hidan estarão ocupados mantendo a polícia longe do nosso caminho. Faça do trabalho deles um inferno, arranje problemas suficientes na cidade para que eles não tenham tempo de perceber a destruição dos Hyuuga._

_-Posso meter bala em qualquer desgraçado, até mesmo em Jiraiya? – _perguntou Hidan com um sorriso sádico.

-_Qualquer um que atrapalhe nosso caminho_.

Pain respondeu sem qualquer hesitação. Assim como havia prometido ao avô, da próxima vez que se encontrassem teria se tornado um demônio sem coração.

.

.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Yooo gente como me sinto envergonhada de ter demorado tanto para postar está fanfic. Espero que a partir de agora eu consiga atualizar com mais freqüência, principalmente por que acho que será um longshot com pelo menos oito a dez capítulos, nada que eu possa dar a certeza.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Ele foi pequeno, porém de suma importância. A base deste capítulo era explicar um pouco do passado de Pain, a importância de Jiraiya e do Naruto no decorrer da história e principalmente para o desenvolvimento do destino do Pain.

Expliquei basicamente como os garotos da Akatsuki amadureceram e o que cada um se transformou depois que os anos passaram. – digo de passagem que estou apaixonada pelo Itachi. – No decorrer da fic irei contar um pouco do passado de cada e espero que gostem das surpresas e segredos que cada um esconde em sua vida sombria.

Este capítulo usei também para explicar como irá proceder o 'serviço' dos Akatsuki no qual a fic irá se ironia do destino a _kōshitsu _é o alvo, mas antes de matá-los nossos vilões terão que descobrir onde estão os títulos bilionários da família real japonesa.

Não teve muito de Pain e Konan, mas no próximo capítulo irei ficar um pouco do relacionamento dos dois e a mudança do relacionamento do casal, onde o amor parece não ser correspondido e apenas um amar.

O grande mistério desta fafic será descobrir o porquê Pain mudou com Konan. Quem é o cliente que contratou a Akatsuki para matar a _kōshitsu. _E onde está os títulos da família real.

**AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM, FIZERAM SUA AUTORA FELIZ.**


	3. A construção de uma Teia de maldades

**X**

**Akai Tenshi**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo III – A construção de uma Teia de maldades**

"_Eu sinto que quanto mais o tempo passa maior o abismo entre eu e Pain. Imagino se quando morrermos iremos para o mesmo lugar, por que não muito diferente, assim que cresci perdi minha inocência me tornando mais uma assassina da Akatsuki. Se for para ficar ao seu lado, não me importo de ir para o inferno."_

_._

_._

_._

Uma semana foi o tempo que usaram para planejar todos os detalhes de como procederiam com cada uma das suas vítimas.

Kakuzu minuciosamente passava horas em um dos seus Cassinos cuidando para que na noite em que Hiashi aparecesse tudo parecesse natural e o imperador achasse que estivesse com sorte. Provavelmente o imperador começaria apostando quantias que não fosse muito significativas e assim o Cassino permitiria que ele ganhasse as apostas. Esse era o problema dos que ganhavam, começavam a ficar muito gananciosos e com isso apostavam quantias cada vez mais elevadas até que começassem a perder cada iene que haviam arriscado. Então era tarde de mais. Já estavam viciados, sedentos por recuperar o dinheiro perdido. Endividados e falidos. Era o triste fim dos apostadores. Esse também seria a sina do imperador.

Entretanto no mundo das apostas e jogos sempre haviam belas mulheres para ludibriar os ingênuos homens que superestimando suas sorte e inteligências deixavam-se levar pelas bocas carmins, olhos sedutores e corpos lascivos repletos de curvas exímias.

Uma mulher para encantar Hiashi e também para destruí-lo. Esse era o único detalhe que faltava e que levou os integrantes da Akatsuki até o _Candy Sex, _à casa de srippers mais requisitada do subúrbio, para encontrar a mulher perfeita para interagir na diabólica trama.

-_Aquela vadia loira não passa de uma criança, duvido muito que vá fazer o trabalho direito. – _reclamou Konan sentada no banco de trás do carro.

-Se _quiser se candidatar para trepar com o imperador fique a vontade Konan_. – respondeu Pain ríspido.

-_É muito fofo seu ciúmes Konan-chan._ – disse Itachi ao lado da inexpressiva mulher. Passou os braços pelo ombro dela que foi tirado de forma brusca pela mesma.

_-Não estou com ciúmes. Principalmente de uma fedelha que não deve ter mais de 15 anos._

_-Ela tem 17 anos. E é muito boa no que faz. _

Konan não respondeu ao último comentário de Pain. As palavras dele soaram como se aquela garota loira fosse melhor do que Konan e isso a ofendeu machucando o ego dela já há muito tempo ferido pelo homem que sempre amou.

Fazia exatamente quatro meses que Hidan havia levado o líder da Akatsuki à casa de strippers _Candy Sex. _Em algo Hidan e Pain tinham em comum, ambos preferiam mulheres rotuladas como vadias. Escolhiam freqüentar prostíbulos do subúrbio do que casa de gueixas ou prostitutas de luxo como Itachi gostava.

_-Aquela vadia loirinha realmente vale a pena. Se ela conseguiu se tornar uma das preferências de Pain é obvio que vai conseguir deixar o imperador na palma da mão. - _Gargalhou Hidan enquanto parava o carro próximo do estabelecimento já lotado.

_-Estamos aqui a negócios Hidan, não quero que fique enfiando nosso dinheiro na calcinha daquelas vadias._

_-Kakuzu se você mais uma vez falar isso juro que vou enfiar o dinheiro no seu cú._

Antes que os dois começassem uma discussão os três no banco de trás retiraram-se anunciando que não tinham tempo para as briguinhas rotineiras da dupla no banco da frente. Konan fez uma careta quando ouvia a música alta tocar com alguns gritos masculinos ao fundo. Provavelmente os showzinhos já havia começado. Itachi acendeu um cigarro aproveitando que o ambiente era espaçoso o suficiente para que o líder não reclamasse da fumaça.

_-Fique por perto Konan. _– ordenou o líder.

_-Tradução: Fique perto ou os pervertidos ai dentro podem achar que você é uma vadia e mandar abrir as pernas. –_ Hidan procurou os cigarros no bolso louco para fumar. Sorriu cretino para Konan que simplesmente o ignorou.

Entraram no recinto. A luz fraca havia tons vermelhos e azuis mesclados iluminando principalmente o palco. Muitas mesas espalhadas pelo ambiente e sentados nas cadeiras homens de todo os tipos. Desde maltrapilhos até alguns mais arrumados. Feios, gordos, magros, bonitos, casados, noivos, solteiros e menores de idade. Moças com trajes minúsculos e indecorosos serviam as mesas, sentadas nos colos dos clientes e algumas que dançavam no palco. Muita fumaça de cigarro, muitas doses de bebidas. Muitas gargalhadas. Muito dinheiro alimentando o mercado sexual.

Seguindo Pain, sentaram-se em uma das mesas do segundo andar em uma visão privilegiada do palco. Konan por ordens expressas do líder sentou-se ao lado dele com Itachi do outro lado. Hidan preferiu sentar-se na cadeira onde pudesse ter o melhor ângulo das strippers durante a performance de dança. Kakuzu olhava os preços no cardápio avaliando se um lugar sem um mínimo de classe valia todos aqueles ienes.

_-Acha que o dono do estabelecimento irá lhe ceder à garota?_ – perguntou Konan interessada no palco.

Queria saber o que Pain achava de interessante em um bando de jovens promiscuas tirando a roupa para vários homens que desejavam apenas uma dose de libertinagem e pornografia.

_-A bicha do Orochimaru me deve favores. Ele não tem escolha. _– o líder olhou de lado a mulher ao seu lado que não parecia nem um pouco feliz em estar em tal ambiente_ – Você nem ao menos conhece a garota direito, então pare de alimentar todo esse ódio._

_-Ino-chan é uma boa menina. Ela lembra um pouco você. - _Itachi soltou a fumaça do cigarro para cima admirando atento a fuligem subir.

_-Não sou uma vadia._

_-Ela também foi violentada pelo pai quando era pequena. - _respondeu Pain.

Konan ficou sem palavras. Olhou para Pain significativamente. Odiava lembrar do próprio passado, fazia de tudo para esquecer os pesadelos que viveu em sua infância. Mesmo que em algumas noites os pesadelos viessem mais fortes do que ela podia controlar.

_-Pain-sama._ – a voz rouca e ofídica chamou a atenção do grupo cessando o assunto que antes debatiam. Orohimaru se aproximou e Konan que não o conhecia achou sua imagem extravagante e asquerosa.

Orochimaru era um homem muito magro, seu rosto esquelético era tão pálido que parecia que passava o pó branco que as gueixas usavam para embranquecer a pele. Os olhos amarelos e os cabelos lisos escorridos. Usava uma roupa roxa de tecido cintilante, vários anéis dourados adornando os dedos finos com unhas longas e pintadas de preto. Era visível sua homossexualidade, principalmente pelo forma que sentava com as pernas em cruzadas e sua aparência que embora feia era mais feminina do que masculina.

-_Onde está a garota?_ – disse Kakuzu sendo direto. – _Tempo é dinheiro._

_-Ino-chan é uma das minhas meninas que mais me dão lucro, não posso deixá-la juntar-se a vocês antes que faça seu showzinho._

_-Adoro quando Ino tira a roupa!_

_-Os shows de minha loirinha ela sempre tira a roupa. – _Orochimaru riu maliciosamente ao notar o rosto ansioso de Hidan. – _Que tal bebermos enquanto fazemos um bom acordo para que eu ceda Ino a vocês?_

_-Aceitamos as bebidas, mas até onde me lembre não preciso fazer qualquer acordo. Você me DEVE Orochimaru. Sabe que não sou muito complacente com meus devedores._

O sorriso de Orochimaru desapareceu. A boca entortou em uma careta de desgosto. Olhou para todos os Akatsuki presentes na mesa e seus olhos focaram principalmente a imagem de Konan.

_-Meus lucros irão diminuir gradativamente sem Ino por tanto tempo afastadas dos negócios. Se vocês ao menos me cedessem outra mulher em potencial._

_-Por que está me olhando porco nojento? Acha por acaso que tenho cara de vadia? – _Konan não gostou da forma que Orochimaru disse aquelas palavras olhando para ela. E mesmo com seu ótimo controle sobre suas reações não conseguiu conter o tom de voz aborrecido.

_-Calma Konan.- _disse Itachi tentando acalma-la. Todos sabiam que Konan e transformava de águas calmas a turbulência quanto a insinuações sexuais a seu respeito.

-_Olha aqui cretino, se pensar em mim novamente como parte de seus showzinhos eu farei questão de invadir esse seu puteiro pulguento e atirar bem no meio da suas pernas._ – Konan tirou sua pistola da cintura e depositou na mesa – _Entendido?_

A gargalhada de Hidan misturou-se com a música. Ele adorava quando Konan surtava. Kakuzu rodeou os olhos entediados e finalmente decidiu por pedir um wisk. Itachi apagou o cigarro e jogou no cinzeiro o que sobrou, pegou a arma sobre a mesa e depositou no colo de Konan em um mudo pedido para que ela guardasse a pistola. Pain tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos enquanto avaliava a expressão surpresa e temerosa de Orochimaru.

_-Não te apresentei ainda a Konan. Ela é uma das integrantes da Akatsuki. Acho que nunca comentei que um dos meus melhores assassinos era uma mulher._

_-Acho que esqueceu de comentar._

_-Não importa. O que interessa aqui é que viemos levar Ino. Quando tudo estiver terminado a terá de volta. _– Kakuzu agradeceu a mulher que lhe trouxe o wisk. Sempre fora um homem educado independente do local que freqüentava.

-_Quantos meses?_

_-No mínimo seis._

_-Seis meses é muito tempo._

_-Você não tem escolha. – _disse Pain ameaçador. –_ Graças a mim essa sua espelunca funciona. A polícia ia fechar essa merda e te levar preso por prostituir menores de idade. Foram minhas influências que te manteve longe das grades._

_-Imagine o que fariam com um viadinho como você na cadeia? Provavelmente iria virar a putinha do chefão dos bandidos no presídio. – _comentou Hidan debochado.

Ultrajado com a humilhação que aqueles homens faziam com palavras Orochimaru se levantou da cadeira. Olhou-os com raiva, mas de nada poderia fazer. Muito menos não queria ser inimigo da Akatsuki. Não duraria nem mais um dia caso arranjassem inimigos de tal porte.

-_Levem a garota pelo tempo que quiserem._ – virou-se de costas e antes de se retirar completou. – _Bebam a vontade, é por conta da casa._

Assim que a imagem do dono do estabelecimento estava longe o suficiente todos da mesa riram, tirando Pain que não tinha senso de humor.

_-Muito persuasivo Hidan._

_-O lema é sempre vencer a vítima pelo medo. Sempre funciona! Você mesma Konan utilizou desse artifício alguns segundos sem perceber. – _disse Itachi oferecendo a mulher ao seu lado um dos copos de wisk que a garçonete havia levado a mesa.

_-Fiquem quietos. O show vai começar. – _ordenou Pain dirigindo toda a atenção para o palco.

De trás das cortinas vermelhas saiu uma jovem tão bonita que Konan sentiu-se pouco perto daquela loira que possuía todos os requisitos que faria qualquer homem ficar de joelhos por uma noite com ela. Os longos cabelos loiros caiam pelas costas. Brilhantes, balançavam com o andar sensual. No topo da cabeça um chapéu branco de _cowgirl. _Os olhos de um azul lindo e límpido. A blusa vermelha xadrez era minúscula e não escondia metade dos seios fartos. A barriga enxuta estava à mostra e no umbigo um pircing. A saia jeans tinha escrito _SEXY _nas costas. Botas brancas de cano alto salto 15 cm completava o visual.

A música começou a tocar e junto às roupas da jovem uma a uma eram arrancadas por ela mesma do próprio corpo. Em nada parecia uma jovem de 17 anos com o corpo escultural e dança promiscua. Era a mais astuta das vadias que sabia exatamente qual movimento fazer para conseguir que mais algumas notas fossem jogadas no palco para ela, sendo que menos da metade daquele dinheiro seria dela. Orochimaru ficava com a maior parcela dos lucros.

_-Essa é a nossa garota!_ – disse Hidan passando a língua sobre os lábios quando a loira livertou os fartos seios da blusa.

-_Deve admitir Konan-chan que aquela garota é perfeita para o plano._ – disse Itachi procurando acender o último cigarro na caixa.

_-Você tem fumado muito._ – foi à resposta da mulher. – _Vai morrer de tanto fumar._

_-Sentirá minha falta Konan-chan? – _perguntou Itachi oferecendo o isqueiro para que a mulher ao seu lado acendesse o cigarro já na boca dele.

Konan pegou o isqueiro e olhou para Pain que não parecia ligar para os flertes de Itachi. O líder da Akatsuki estava com toda sua atenção voltada para a loira no palco que rebolava até o chão. Sem conhecê-la Konan a detestava e todo aquele sentimento ruim era resultado do ciúme que sentia. Desde o dia em que Pain conheceu Yamanaka Ino sabia perfeitamente que era com ela que ele ia para cama. Era aquela garota que tinha o prazer de passar as noites com a pessoa mais importante na vida de Konan.

-_Sentirei sua falta Itachi_. –A indiferente mulher acendeu o cigarro de Itachi deixando a ponta dos dedos roçarem no queixo do baixinho, apenas para que ele ouvisse. – _Principalmente nos meus momentos de solidão no qual eu preciso de um corpo para me aquecer._

-_Que mulher mais fria. - _o belo homem sorriu demonstrando que os reais motivos de Konan dormir com ele pouco importava.

Desviou o olhar do Uchiha para fitar Pain que ainda mantinha a atenção na stripper loira que terminava a performance.

Pain dormiu apenas uma vez com Konan há alguns anos atrás. Depois desse dia tudo mudou.

Ele nunca mais a tratou igual!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Por que ela tem que morar aqui na sede? _– Descontrolada Konan jogou o abajur contra a parede do quarto.

Como se não tivesse sido o suficiente ter que passar a noite jantando ao lado de Ino flertando descaradamente com Pain ao término do jantar descobriu que a stripper, até que completasse a missão, moraria na sede da Akatsuki junto com os membros mais importantes da organização.

Estava cega de raiva e teve que controlar o impulso de sacar a arma da cintura quando Pain ordenou que a loira fosse para o quarto com ele. Doía o coração só de saber que neste momento os dois estavam no quarto ao lado transando.

-_Pain está juntando o útil ao agradável eu já desconfiava que esse seria o desenrolar. Pain transando com Ino e você quebrando todo o meu quarto como se eu tivesse culpa dos acontecimentos._

_-Ela não precisa ficar aqui. O mais lógico seria ela morar na casa do Kakuzu e assim ele começar o quanto antes a explicar o plano._

_-Pain não dividiria a gatinha loira dele. É um homem possessivo! – _Itachi olhou para o abajur aos pedaços no chão. Não era a primeira vez que Konan tinha aqueles acessos de raiva. – _Ele gosta daquela menina._

O olhar melancólico e perdido que se apossou dos olhos de Konan ao ouvir aquelas palavras fez por um minuto que Itachi enxergasse a menininha carente que era loucamente apaixonada por Pain. Agora era uma mulher magoada, mas que ainda era apaixonada pelo líder.

Itachi aproximou-se da mulher silenciosa que observava os cacos de vidro no chão. Tirou da cintura dela o revolver e guardou na gaveta sem qualquer objeção por parte de Konan. Ele tinha medo que por ciúme a amiga fizesse uma besteira. Sabia que Konan seria capaz de ferir Ino sem qualquer remorso pelo ato, principalmente tendo consciência que Pain ultimamente não estava envolvido com Ino apenas sexualmente.

-_Ele te disse que gosta dela?_ – perguntou sem olhar para o bonito homem que se sentava na cama.

_-Pain é muito reservado para confessar algo do gênero, contudo alguns dias atrás ouvi ele comentando com Kakuzu que pretendia tirar Ino daquele lugar e instala-la em um apartamento pequeno na região. Creio que ele só faria isso se gostasse dela._

_-Transformar na vadia particular dele. – _completou Konan com amargura. –_ Depois que aquela loira estúpida completar o serviço Pain não deve devolvê-la a Orochimaru. Ele pretendia tomar posse de Ino desde o início._

_-Ele gosta dela, contudo isso não quer dizer que a ame. Gostar e amar são sentimentos parecidos, mas não iguais._

Conversar com o Uchiha era fácil assim como conviver e ser amiga dele._ Eram os dois _que pareciam mais humanos dentro da organização e também os únicos que tinham sentimentos. Kakuzu só se importava com o dinheiro. Sasori era um lunático. Deidara um nazista que queria motivos para matar. Hidan tinha a alma podre era amante de tudo que poderia ser considerado ruim. Pain... era o próprio demônio.

Konan aproximou-se e sentou na cama ao lado do amigo olhando-o com o semblante serio. O Uchiha aproximou o rosto com a intenção de beijá-la, antes que os lábios pudessem se encontrar a mulher indolente perguntou.

-_Você já amou?_

_-Eu nunca amei nenhuma mulher, desculpe. –_ o Uchiha colocou uma das mãos no rosto de Konan em um carinho sutil. Deixou os lábios roçarem no dela mordiscando o inferior de forma provocativa. – _Contudo eu gosto de Konan-chan. Acho que esse sentimento é o suficiente para nossa relação._

_-Concordo. É o suficiente! – _Konan passou os braços pelo pescoço do atraente homem o puxando de encontro a si fazendo os corpos deitarem-se na cama.

Se Pain estava ocupado gostando de outro alguém, então ela faria o muito, no entanto que pudesse amar outro homem que não fosse ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Havia se passado um mês dede que Yamanaka Ino mudou-se para a sede da Akatsuki os planos para a eliminação da família real se iniciou. Mesmo que as noites a stripper passasse ao lado de Pain, as manhãs e tardes ela saía com Kakuzu. O mercenário homem comprou roupas com glamour e caras para a loira usar. Ensinou regras básicas de etiqueta e todos os detalhes de como deveria ser a ação de sedução. Ele a treinava para o golpe fazendo com que a jovem parecesse uma dama da alta sociedade. A diferença de idade não iria ser um empecilho, principalmente por que seu corpo repleto de curvas era de uma mulher madura.

Naquela tarde Kakuzu levou Ino até o Cassino para explicar como funcionava o jogo no qual fariam o imperador apostar os milhões. Hidan foi junto apenas para ter o prazer de olhar o decote da loira e também beber a custa do Cassino de Kakuzu.

Sasori vigiava a polícia. Tinha que os manter afastados e com os olhos ocupados. Passou a matar com muito mais freqüência e no jornal estampava a primeira página o apelido que deram ao novo serial killer que aterrorizava Tóquio. _"O colecionador de peles". _Suas vítimas, mulheres jovens e bonitas, apareciam viradas do avesso com músculos, ossos e órgãos a mostra. Eram casos brutais!

Deidara e Konan colhiam informações sobre a segurança da família real. Há uma semana Konan havia conseguido o emprego de babá da princesa Hanabi. Sempre dava um jeito de averiguar as câmeras de segurança, verificar a sala de controle entre outros fatores que poderiam dificultar um ataque aos membros da realeza que conseguia de informação repassava a Deidara.

Pain e Itachi estavam à espreita de Hyuuga Hinata. Tentavam encontrar uma forma de aproximarem o Uchiha dela.

-_**Ela é uma jovem muito influenciável. Não tem muitos amigos. – **_disse a voz masculina do outro lado do telefone. _**– Pelo que me lembro muito sentimental. Ela faz trabalhos voluntários no hospital infantil do câncer. **_

-_Com essas informações tenho o suficiente para conseguir uma abordagem. - _respondeu Pain_. – Outro detalhe. O dinheiro que falou que depositaria foi compensado apenas 2/4 do combinado._

_**-Quando eu perceber resultados depositarei o restante da primeira parcela. Primeiro quero averiguar que estão fazendo o trabalho. **_– o cliente respondeu seguro sem temer qualquer ameaça que pudesse vir.

_-E como irá saber dos resultados?_

_**-Não se preocupe, irei saber. Aguardo os primeiro resultados.**_

O cliente encerrou a ligação. Pain olhou para o celular com certo ódio e então jogou o aparelho no banco de trás do carro. Abriu os vidros e resmungou um palavrão.

-_Apague a porcaria desse cigarro._

_-Pelo seu tom de voz acho que não teremos nosso pagamento tão cedo. - _Itachi deu uma última tragada antes de jogar o cigarro para fora do carro. - _Acha que esse cliente é confiável, por que tanto mistério para sua indenidade?_

-_Ele está testando minha paciência, contudo eu sei quem ele é por isso não ousaria nos enganar. Quanto à identidade pare de fazer perguntas se não quiser me irritar. – _Pain ligou o carro e passou a dirigir em uma velocidade acima do permitido. Estava irritado desde hoje de manhã e a presença do Uchiha não colaborava.

_-Não tenho culpa de sua vida ruim Pain, então não desconte em mim seu mau humor. – _O Uchiha tinha consciência que deveria medir as palavras com o líder, mas às vezes perdia a paciência por Pain culpa-lo pela relação que tinha com Konan.

Naquela manhã quando Konan saiu do quarto, Pain teve o desprazer de presenciar mais uma vez o fato de que ela estava tendo muito mais do que profissionalismo com Itachi. Isso incomodava o líder da Akatsuki.

_-Essa relação sua com Konan pode atrapalhar o trabalho. Você não deve se ocupar com outra mulher que não seja a Hyuuga._

_-Não sei quem é pior, se é você ou Konan com esse ciúme ridículo. _

_-Ciúme? Não seja idiota. Só estou dizendo que devem separar o emocional do lado profissional. Eu não perdôo erro._

De fato Pain não perdoava. Uma vez quase matou Hidan por ele ter deixado uma das vítimas escapar. Um dos membros mais antigos da Akatsuki ficou hospitalizado por duas semanas em estado grave. Pain jamais pediu desculpas a Hidan, pelo contrário, quando o membro voltou a sede o líder o lembrou que da próxima vez que falhasse o mataria.

-_Não se preocupe, tanto eu como Konan sabemos separar nosso serviço de nossas horas de sexo. -_ com o canto dos olhos Itachi viu o líder apertar o volante com mais força._ – Agora não posso dizer o mesmo em reação a você. Konan não sabe separar o lado profissional do amor que ela sente por Pain. O humor dela anda muito oscilante com presença de Ino com freqüência em seu quarto. Escute o que eu digo, Konan vai atirar na sua loirinha._

_-Itachi quero que se limite a se preocupar com qualquer mulher que não seja a Hyuuga._

_-Certo. – _encerrou o assunto antes que ele ficasse redundante. Pain sempre se desvencilhava do assunto quando era os sentimentos de Konan._ – Para onde estamos indo? _

_-Ao Hospital infantil do câncer. Você vai se inscrever para ser voluntário._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O departamento policial estava um caus. Não só por que as provas para diversas áreas estavam a alguns dias de serem realizadas, mas também por causa das investigações para achar o tal serial Killer que andava aterrorizando as jovens de Tóquio.

Jiraiya e Tsunade estavam com fotos da última vítima. Seu nome era Karin, uma jovem de 17 anos de idade, ruiva e bonita que havia entrado para faculdade de artes. A garota tinha sido encontrado em um beco atrás de uma boate. Pelos depoimentos que haviam conseguido colher a jovem chamada Karin era viciada em drogas alucinógenas, um dos motivos para estar na boate durante a semana no horário da faculdade. Seu corpo estava quase irreconhecível.

_-Os ataques estão aumentando. A diferença de dias entre o primeiro e o segundo foi de duas semanas. Quanto a do segundo e terceiro foi de dois dias. A tendência é piorar Jiraiya._

_- Uma jovem tão bonita._

_-Jiraiya isso é serio! – _disse Tsunade irritada dando um tapa na cabeça do colega que admirava fotos da ruiva quando ela ainda tinha pele.

_-Também estou falando serio. Veja só, se formos compará-la com as outras duas vítimas há uma grandes semelhanças. Todas tinham 17 anos de idade e eram garotas bonitas._

_-O colecionador está matando um determinado padrão. _– respondeu Tsunade pegando as fotos das vítimas anteriores.

-_O que dizem seus exames Tsunade?_

_-A epiderme foi arrancada de uma forma eficiente exatamente como um especialista faria para arrancar de um animal para utilizar em um casaco de detalhe importante. Todas tiveram relação sexual com o assassino. _

_-Estupradas?_

_-Não. Não tem qualquer indício nas paredes internas vaginais que tenha sido um estupro. O esperma encontrado em todas as vítimas é o mesmo. Creio que elas tenham dormido com o assassino por vontade própria. _

_-Um lobo em pele de cordeiro. - _disse Jiraiya pensativo. Aquele caso estava fazendo-o perder o sono. – _Tsunade fique de olho em Sakura. Ela tem a mesma faixa etária e é bonita._

_-Andei comentando com ela sobre os detalhes da investigação. Ela está ciente que Tóquio não está segura para nenhuma jovem. Não se preocupe, Sakura é muito cuidadosa e dificilmente confia em estranhos. – _disse Tsunade confiante que a neta não seria persuadida facilmente.

_-Mas é bom lembra-la que a há um demônio a solta que a primeira vista parece um encantador homem.O colecionador de peles parece saber muito bem como encantar suas vítimas._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura descia as escadas correndo. Olhou para o relógio e para seu desespero era 16 horas em ponto. Droga! Havia perdido o metrô. Agora teria que esperar o próximo para poder voltar para casa.

Olhou para os lados, havia poucas pessoas a maioria com o mesmo azar que ela de ter perdido o metrô das 16 horas. Tentou acalmar a respiração e olhou para os pés que doíam. Que idéia idiota de ir ao supermercado de salto. As sacolas estavam pesadas. Deixou-as no chão e suspirou resignada. Se não tivesse se distraído na sessão de rámen. Sinceramente Naruto nem ao menos era seu namorado, contudo jantava mais na casa dela do que na dele.

-_Deixou cair isso senhorita._

A voz macia próxima a si chamou sua atenção. Virou para o lado e notou um bonito rapaz de cabelos ruivos e pele branca. Tinha um rosto alinhado muito bonito que lembrava os dos modelos da Calvin Klain com traços tão perfeitos. Piscou os olhos esmeraldinos e notou o brinco que ele segurava em uma das mãos. Automaticamente tocou as orelhas e notou que a direita estava sem o brinco. Sorriu agradecida e pegou a jóia das mãos do rapaz. – os brincos eram de ouro e havia sido um presente de sua avó.

-_Obrigada. Acho que na pressa se desprendeu de minha orelha. A propósito meu nome é Haruno Sakura._

_-Prazer, meu nome é Akasuna no Sasori._

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Yooo desculpem pela demora. É que eu estou sem internet, então fia difícil de atualizar com mais freqüência. Como eu disse nas Notas de "Nunca fui beijada" eu vou tentar acelerar as fics mais antigas para que assim eu possa postar os novos. "Akai Tenshi" será uma fanfic longa então acho que não posso ir com tanta pressa ao escrevê-lo. São muitos detalhes.

Sei que está demorando a ação, mas no próximo capítulo o BANG BANG começa e também a trama diabólica. Hiashi fará sua primeira visita ao Cassino e conhecerá a estonteante Ino e o mercenário Kakuzu. Nossa protagonista Konan começa a suspeitar quem encomendou a morte dos Hyuuga . Sasori se aproxima de Sakura e mais mortes acontecem deixando a polícia ocupada e a beira de uma investigação criminal antes que mais uma jovem morra. Itachi finalmente conhece Hyuuga Hinata.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e esperem ansiosos pelo próximo.

**OBRIGADA A TODAS QUE COMENTARAM.**

**Jade Miranda ,Hisui Ai , ,Syd Oosaki , FranHyuuga , Lell Ly , NathyHyuga , Izziany , Hyuuga Mitha  
**


	4. Comunicado

_Olá pessoal!_

_Antes gostaria de desejar um **Feliz Natal** e **Ano Novo** para todos que acompanham minhas fanfics. Embora felicitaçoes atrasadas. – risos –_

_Estou aqui para pedir desculpas pela demora nas atualizações das fanfics de minha autoria que ainda estão incompletas. Estou recebendo muitos e-mail, mp e recados no orkut para que eu continue. Algumas pessoas até mesmo perguntam se eu desisti de escrever. Outras são mais rudes e me "obrigam" a continuar._

_Escrever fanfics a meu ver é para ser divertido e com tantas cobranças ( algumas até rudes ) está se tornando um martírio escrever. Minha inspiração acaba indo embora quando leio algo como "Se fosse para começar e não terminar melhor nem ter postado.". Sem contar que estou detestando os 'rascunhos' e menos ainda do resultado final que está saindo com muitos erros ortográficos por falta de uma beta._

_Saibam que eu não desisti, entretanto tenho uma vida fora do mundo das fanfics. Quando comecei a escrever eu ainda estava no Ensino médio e tinha tempo de sobra para atualizar. Hoje em dia tenho uma rotina muito mais puxada. Trabalho de segunda a sexta, faço faculdade e chego cansada. Nos finais de semana quero poder sair com os amigos, ficar com a família e namorar um pouquinho. _

_Quando sobra um tempo relaxo escrevendo. Entretanto sempre posto capítulos longos o que não me permiti postar rápido. E também tem o fato de que escrevo com o teclado virtual já que o meu está com defeito._

_Peço que me desculpem e agradeço por tantas pessoas gostarem do que eu escrevo e que pedem para eu atualizar minhas fanfics._

_Logo postarei a continuação de todas as fanfics, entretanto capítulos curtos. E só voltarei a postar uma fanfic nova se as já postadas estiverem completas._

_Beijos a todos e obrigada pelo carinho._

_PinkRingo 18/Jan/2012_


End file.
